Vampire ladies
by SoDamnBeautiful1
Summary: Es una historia basada en el anime y manga vampire knight. Que pasa si tu eres la única humana rodeada de vampiros?. Es una faberry y pezberry. ay vampiros y romance disculpen soy mala en los resúmenes
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire ladies **

**Prologo **

-hace frio…-

_Nieve blanca…_

-¿Qué es "blanco"?- me pregunte-¿Qué es "nieve"?

_Es… algo que no es rojo…_

-¿Qué es algo rojo?-volví preguntar.

-¿estas perdida… niñita?-una voz de hombre me hizo levantar la cabeza.

_Eso es…_

-¿podría … beber de tu sangre?-me volvió a preguntar el hombre. Mostrándome unos colmillos y sus ojos rojizos.

_Aquellos que toman sangre de la gente… bestias con forma humana…_

Quise retroceder pero un montículo de nieve hizo q calle. Ese hombre se abalanzo sobre mi queriendo morderme.

-¡N-no¡- grite.

_Eso es.._

Con miedo cerré los ojos, espere a que me mordiera pero sentí q nos separaban. Cuando los abrí vi a una chica que había atravesado la cabeza del sujeto que me ataco.

-eres una vergüenza para los vampiros.- dijo mi salvadora.

_Un vampiro…la gente que no deben acercase a los vampiros…_

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto tendiéndome una de sus manos. Yo la tome sin dudar.

_Si se acercan… serán capturados por esos ojos._

**Continuara…**


	2. La clase nocturna del Colegio Berry

**Vampire ladies**

**Capitulo 1: la clase nocturna del colegio Berry.**

_Nombre es Rachel B. Berry. Estoy en primer año de la clase diurna y soy delegada del comité de conducta…_

Esta es la academia privada Berry una famosa escuela en la q todos los estudiantes se hospedan en los dormitorios. Los dormitorios están separados por horarios de día y de noche. Todos los días al atardecer es lo mismo un monto de niñas esperando en frente a la entrada de los dormitorios luna.

-¡no empujen!- dijo una de las chicas.

-¡¿Cuándo salen?!-pregunto otra de ella.

Me habría paso entre ellas poniéndome delante. Tratando de calmarlas.

-¡bien bien! Para atrás, para atrás!- dije al llegar al frente de las puertas.-¡ya inicio el toque de queda para los estudiantes de la clase diurna! ¡regresen a sus dormitorios!-

-Al decirnos eso… no tratas de quedarte con lo de las clase nocturna para ti sola, Berry?- me pregunto una de las chicas.-solo porque eres la hija de directo… ¡No es justo!-

-¡no es eso!-dije mostrando una banda que tenia en mi brazo izquierdo donde decía "delegada"-¡es mi trabajo como vigilante…

-Puck!-dijeron todas casi al mismo tiempo.

-¡no pueden!-dije empujando a todas ya que se habían acercado mucho.

Las grandes puerta se abrieron. Las estudiantes de la clase diurna se ponen como locas…

-_no… no lo hice a tiempo esta vez…-_pensé volteando a ver la puerta abrirse. Volví mi cabeza a ver a donde se encontraban las chicas y me di cuenta que todas estaban en dos filas de manera ordenada. Y caí en cuenta que obstruía el paso de los de dormitorio luna.- aquí los tienen- dije haciéndome a un lado.

Porque la clase nocturna esta formada por un grupo elite… y todos son súper atractivos…

-¡buenos días, señoritas!-dijo uno de los de la clase nocturna mientras avanzaban entre ellas-¡podía escucharlas! ¡hoy están muy lindas y con mucha energía!-

_-buenos días?-_pensé y mi cara era un poema.

-pu… eh… Puck- dijo una chica que estaba a lado mío suspirando.

-¡hola!-saludo con entusiasmo.

-Puckerman-dijo un muchacho de la clase nocturna detrás de el.

-esta bien, tu también eres genial, Jacob!-dijo, el otro simplemente suspiro.

-¡Puck!-gritaron una de las chicas.

-¡Bang!-este les respondió fingiendo como si le disparara.

Después de eso todas las chicas quería que les disparan. Todas corrieron al el empujándome y haciendo caer. Mire la escena con seriedad.

-Rachel-una voz muy conocida me llamo-¿estas bien?-me pregunto estirándome la mano.

_Esa noche nevada… es cuando empezaron mis recuerdos…_

-Quinn-dije sorprendida.

_Ella es Quinn Fabray es delegada de la clase nocturna y de los dormitorios de noche…_

-gracias por esforzarte tanto-me dijo con una vos calmada.

-no es nada…-dije apenada. Cuando me di cuenta que todas las chicas de la clase nocturna nos miraban pero me miraban sombríamente a mí.- ¡claro! ¡Es mi trabajo como delegada!-

-no seas tan rígida… me haces sentir sola- dijo con suavidad regalándome una sonrisa.

-no es eso… solo que tu me salvaste la vida, Quinn-dije apenada. Se acerco a mi y me acaricio el pelo.

-no te preocupes mas por eso…-me sonroje ante su caricia-fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo llevando su mano a mi mejilla.

Pero alguien lo tomo de la muñeca separándola de mi.

-Santana!-dije sorprendía.

_Ella es Santana López otra delegada como yo…_

-tu clase ya esta por comenzar, Fabray-dijo fríamente. Soltando la muñeca de la rubia para que se vaya.

-que miedo… -dijo para alejarse un par de paso- señorita perfecta-

Así fue como se fue con sus compañeros.

_Todos esos atractivos estudiantes de la clase nocturna no son solo un grupo elite… hay un secreto que el resto de los estudiantes ignora… que todos los de la clase nocturna son vampiros…_

Mientras que nosotras…

Todas estaban suspirando por Quinn. Cuando Santana se dio cuenta de que ellas seguían ahí.

-¡ey ustedes! ¡Regresen a sus dormitorios!-grito asustando a todas las chicas. Que se echaban a correr.-tener que perseguirlas gritando "kya kya kya"-

-¡llegas tarde!-dije golpeándola en las costillas.-¡no hables asi como si tu fueras importante! ¡es nuestro trabajo de delegados ten mas respeto!-

-¡yo debería decirlo!-dijo haciendo que me separe de ella.-eres demasiado transparente… aunque no tenga nada que ver con tu amor hacia ella… ¿lo entiendes, verdad?-

-callate!- dije mirando para otro lado- ya lose-

… _ya se._

…

Quinn pov.

Me aleje de mi Rachel. Olfatee la rosa que me dio una de mis admiradoras. Puede ver su cara cuando me la ofreció. Pero yo solo la tome solo por ser amable.

-lamento verte hecho esperar, Harmony-dije en un susurro.

-me mando a llamar, Quinn-me pregunto mi fiel amiga.

- esta noche es de los vampiros-dije mostrando mis ojos rojos.

Fin Quinn pov.

…

Oficina del director.

-es inaceptable- dijo Santana al director-¡nuestra responsabilidad no puede ser contener ese caos que se arma al amanecer!-

-se que da mucho trabajo todas las tardes…- contesto tranquilamente.

-¡DIRECTOR!-grito enojada-¡si entiende que están complicado aumente la capacidad de delegados! ¡Esta es mas que un poco inútil! –dijo señalándome.

-lo dice el que siempre llega tarde!-dije enojada.

-es imposible…-dijo seriamente tomando un poco de su te.-ya que su existencia es un secreto y eso… y porque la academia Berry la utilizan tanto como la clase diurna como la nocturna… tenemos delegados, no. "guardianes" para proteger la verdadera identidad de la clase nocturna… es algo esencial… no puedo dejar el trabajo a nadie mas que ustedes…-ambas solo asentimos con la cabeza- siempre me han ayudado aunque odien esto o estén cansadas de esto…-dijo seriamente-¡ si puede dejárselo a mi linda hija Santana…!- la cara de Santana era un poema-¡… y a mi amorosa hija Rachel… !-correcciones nuestras caras eran un poema-… mi corazón nunca se vera afligido por ello!- dijo feliz.

-se que tu me criaste pero no recuerdo haberme convertido en tu hija- dijo Santana golpeando el escritorio asustando a mi y a el director.

-pones mucha atención a los detalles, Santana-dijo el director pensándolo un poco.

-tu eres su verdadera hija, Rachel dile algo-me dijo firmemente. Mirándome fijamente.

-¿eh? Pues… creo que la clase nocturna se esta llevando bien con la clase diurna… así que me alegra ayudar-comente rascándome la nunca y recibiendo una mirada asesina de Santana.

-¡que buena niña! ¡Haces feliz a papá!-dijo el director tratándome de abrazar pero me aleje y este cayo sobre el escritorio.

-directo-dije haciéndole una reverencia.

-llámame "papá"-pidió llorando.

-P-papá- dije resignada.

-¡como lo pensé! ¡la única que entiende mi pacifismo es Rachel!-dijo orgulloso de mi.-¿y yo? ¡mi sueño es que algún día seamos capaces de romper la barreras que hay entre los vampiros y humanos! ¡y que la juventud de hoy, con sus corazones y mentes abiertas, lleven la armonía a ambos! ¡Para eso es la educación!-dijo saltando de un lado al otro.-¡el propósito de la clase nocturna!-

- no lo soporto- dijo Santana cansada de la dramatización de su tutor.

-Santana-la llame pero no me hizo caso y se fue-Otra vez-

-esta bien-dijo el director poniéndose serio otra vez- ya se lo que Santana quiere decir… la triste verdad es que hay muchos vampiro que se alimentan de humanos-

-Quinn no es así!-dije golpeando el escritorio-¡hay muchos vampiros comfiables como ella! ¡todos son pacifistas!-

-¡Rachel!-dijo tratando de abrazarla-otra vez- murmuro al no poder hacerlo.

-por favor déjeselo a los "guardianes", director-dije abriendo la ventana y saltando por ella-¡me voy!-grite.

-llámame "papá"- es lo que pude escuchar.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias a los que dejaron en el prologo: **

**gbrujndl**

**Gacktoer**

**Algún comentario? El que sea bueno. Malo no importa pero dejen alguno XD…. **


	3. la clase nocturna del ccolegio berry 2

**Vampire ladies**

**Capitulo II: la c****lase nocturna del colegio Berry. Parte 2.**

_No tengo recuerdos de antes de mis cinco años de edad…_

_Esa noche nevada, Quinn me llevo con un conocido suyo, el director Berry…_

_El director me tomo bajo si custodia sin saber nada sobre mi identidad…_

_Si Quinn no hubiera aparecido entonces, yo no estaría aquí ahora…_

_Ese evento hace diez años fue el principio para mi…_

_Si…_

Corrió hasta que se canso y se apoyo contra un pilar.

_Quinn también fue mi principio…_

_Por eso…_

_Espero algún día…_

_Que los humanos y los vampiros puedan convivir normalmente…_

-¡ah! Gracias por patrullar-dijo un amigo de Quinn. Rachel al verlos (a Quinn y a su amigo) no dijo nada y salio corriendo-Rachel es muy interesante… no hay chicas como ella en la clase nocturna-agrego feliz.

-si-contesto Quinn-para estos ojos ya se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad…-sus ojos se volvieron rojos-es muy brillante-agrego mientras se alejaba a paso lento.

-a todos… les a empezado a gustar sus vidas aquí…-dijo su amigo. La rubia se detuvo-pero no lo olvides… aunque sigan las reglas que los humanos establecieron por ustedes los pura sangre… hay algunos que escuchan a otros.

-lose, Sam-contesto suspirando y volvió con su caminata.

Mientras con Rachel…

Fue hasta una fuente y mojo su cabeza en el agua…

-ella es diferente… - susurro- el mundo en el que vive, las cosas que ve…-saco la cabeza de agua y grito:-¡lo venceré!

Y se lago a corre sin darse cuenta que cerca de ese lugar estaba Santana escuchando. Esta apenas estaba conciente. Cuando sintió una punzada. Se tomo del cuello. Y se le cayeron unas pastillas.

A la mañana siguiente…

-¿Berry?-la llamo el profesor-¡Berry!-grito al verla dormida.

-Rachel es hora del almuerzo-susurro al oído su amiga, Tina.

La morocha al oír eso se levanto de golpee y dijo:-¡a comer!-pero al darse cuenta que no era hora de la comida se encomio y se volvió a sentar.

-Rachel ¿López y tu no se durmieron de nuevo?-pregunto el profesor que estaba cerca de ella. Se voltio a ver a Santana que estaba dormida sobre su escritorio-Ustedes los vigilantes a de estar muy ocupados.

-eso creo… perdón por preocuparse-dijo rascándose la nuca.

-los dos se quedan después de clases-dijo enojado el profesor.

A lo que Rachel solo suspiro. Las campanas sonar para retirarse.

-clases extras, otra vez…-dijo Rachel apoyando su cabeza sobre su escritorio.

-debe ser duro quedarse, quedarse toda lo noche… y durmiendo durante clases… eres como un vampiro… -dijo Tina calmadamente.

-Que?-pregunte asustada a Tina-¿tu crees en ellos?

- claro que no…

-si claro-contesto aliviada.

-bien esfuérzate-dijo Tina. saliendo de curso.

-¿que? ¿te vas?-pregunto Rachel.-si tienes tiempo ¿no me puedes acompañar?

-¿porque?-pregunto deteniéndose y mirándola con cierto aburrimiento.

-!estar con Santana están aburrido!-contesto quejándose.

-deberían estar bien. Ustedes son buenas amigas y... Santana ya no esta aquí-

-QUUEEEEE?-dijo Rachel volteándose a ver y era verdad Santana se había ido.

...

_La mente de Santana es como una fortaleza inpenetrable... _

-buenos amigos ¿eh?-dijo caminando mas lento.

_Santana, probablemente paresca una niña pequeña junto a ella..._

...

Ya de noche... en la clase nocturna...

-en nuestra escuela se esta probando una pastilla de sangre desarrollada hace poco, es un hecho conocido en todo el mundo... !ustedes son un orgullo no solo de nuestra escuela, sino de toda nuestra raza!-dijo la profesora Sue Silvester.

-no es para tanto-dijo Marley Rose.

-somos un grupo de estudio para eso-agrego Jake Puckerman.

-todo esto es una molestia-dijo Noah "puck" Puckerman rayando en su cuaderno- Santana Lopez ¿quien se cree que es?... Tomando así del brazo de la presidenta del dormitorio Fabray...-

-¿y esto?-pregunto Marley tomando su libro de dibujos en sus manos-haciendo todo esto... es como si estuviera enamorado de ella...

-¿quien lo estaria?-pregunto enojado-si pudiera, destruiría a esa estupida vigilante-

-pero... ella parece apetitosa... esa chica-dijo Mike otro vampiro. Quinn se congelo. Todos se voltearon a mirarlo, sorprendidos.

-mike...-dijo Jake. El asiatico se voltio a verlo.

-toma comida-dijo Sugar lanzandole unas pastillas. Este los atrapo con la boca.

Quinn cerro el libro que esta ojeando y se levanto.

-pareces muy interesada en esa chica, Quinn-comento Marley al verla levantarse.

-si, tienes razón-contesto sorprendiendo a todos. Eso hizo que Marley le clavar la punta del cuaderno a Puck en la mano.

-!duele! !duele! !duele! !duele!-susurro adolorido. Claro no se esperaba eso.-Marley !voy a matarte!-amenazo quitándose el libro de la mano. Y esta ni le llevo importancia ante su amenaza

-la luna se a escondido-dijo Quinn todos se voltearon a verla.

-si-contesto Sam-desde ahora es nuestro momento...

-la noche es de los vampiros...-dijo Quinn y todos mostraron sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos.

_Los famosos seres que se esconde en la oscuridad... su existencia es un secreto que protegemos... _

...

Esa misma noche en otro lado...

_Desde el primer día... solo eh tenido un deseo._

-¿le va bien a tu heroína Quinn Fabray?-alguien le pregunto a Rachel.

-N-no e-es que este solo viendo a Quinn-contesto la morena a Santana quien estaba detrás de ella. Corrió hasta el otro lado-¡bien bien¡ ¡todos de la clase nocturna se han comportado hoy¡ ¡y parece que hoy no hay nadie de la clase diurna por aquí¡ ¡que noche tan pacifica! ¡casi parece necesario que los vigilantes no son necesarios¡

-la verdad ¿crees eso?-pregunto Santana mirando el piso mientras le daba la espalda a Rachel-es como si la clase diurna y la clase nocturna pudieran llevaran bien-

-si creo eso-dijo Rachel en un susurro-creo que seria genial que los humanos y los vampiros pudieran convivir juntos en paz... ese es mi único deseo-

-aunque el director pruebe que son pacíficas y pruebe eso... yo no lo creo... no puedo perdonarlos pero... solo hay una razón por la cual acepte este trabajo como guardián... y es encontrar la manera mas efectiva para matar a esas bestias con forma humana... iré patrullar-dijo alejándose.

_Es lo mismo que entonces..._

_Recuerdos de hace 4 años..._

_-esta chica es Santana Lopez...-dijo el director-estaré cuidando de ella desde hoy... Rachel su familia fue asesinada por un vampiro...-la cara de Santana no me decía nada estaba seria sin emoción alguna..._

_Volviendo al presente..._

_Después de pasar cuatro años juntos... creí que había cambiado su carácter... y seriamos mas cercanas. Pero lo entiendo... no hay muchos vampiros que son amables como Quinn. Los padres que no recuerdo... pudieron ser atacados por vampiros... Aun así..._

-rayos-susurre-hay estudiantes de la clase diurna-dije al ver a dos chicas de la clase diurna salte desde donde estaba y me tome de una rama para no caer-Ustedes dos dígame su nombre y su grupo ahora-exigió-estar aquí por la noche esta estrictamente prohibido... es peligroso por la noche... regresen rápido a sus dormitorios.

-solo vinimos a tomar unas fotos de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna-dijo una de ellas.

-esta bien si solo tomamos unas fotos ¿no?-pregunto la otra que estaba sentada se quiso levantar pero resbalo.

-¿estas bien? ¿puedes caminar?-le pregunto otra.

-¿estas herida?-pregunto Rachel alterada-la sangre es mala regresen a sus dormitorios rápido-

-que?-le preguntaron

-¡no importa¡ rápido ..-dijo alterada cuando siento a alguien. saco una varilla despegable de su pierna-¿quien es?-pregunto intentando golpearlo pero no pudo porque este lo atrapo fácilmente.

-eso estuvo cerca-dijo Jake Puckerman-como se esperaba de la hija del director-

-Jake Puckerman y Noah "puck" Puckerman de la clase nocturna-dijo una de las chicas-no puede ser-

-olfateamos algo de sangre, así que venimos a ver que paso-dijo Puck sonriendo a las chicas-que cruel, Rachel... de verdad solo venimos a ver-dijo mostrando sus ojos rojos-ah... huele bien-

-ah no... ¿que hacemos?-pregunto una de las chicas.

-dijo que olemos bien-agrego la otra.

-Puck se le pones un dedo encima, yo...-dijo amenazado mientras que Puck se acercaba.

-Rachel ¿te caiste?-pregunto mientras tomaba su mano y le mostraba la herida que tenia-el oler de que hablaba es de tu sangre, Rachel

_maldición...__ debe haber sido cuando salte del árbol hace un momento..._

_-_puck-dijo tratando se soltarse.

-de verdad... eres tentadora-dijo clavando sus comillos en la mano de Rachel-de verdad-

-¿un colmillo?-pregunto una de las chicas asustada.

-¿es un vampiro?-pregunto la otra.

-puck detente-grito Rachel. Las dos chicas se desmayaron.

-mm aun quiero mas-dijo colocándose detrás de ella-¿ podría beber de tu cuello?-

-no no puedes hacer-dijo tratando de zafarse pero era imposible y Jake no hacia nada para ayudarla-no te dejare-

-noah-dijo Jake ya queriendo que termime.

Pero Santana apareció de la nada y separo a puck de Rachel.

-beber sangre en la escuela esta prohibido-dijo de manera sombría apuntándolos con una pistola que tenia grabado "bloody rose"-embriagarse en sangre y mostrar su verdadera forma, vampiros... -

-Santana no...-dijo Rachel.

-pero... solo probé un poco...-dijo fingiendo inocencia. Eso enfureció a Santana y disparo-e-eso dio miedo...-dijo asustado ya que Rachel hizo desviar el tiro.

-idiota ¿porque disparas?-pregunto Rachel a la latina.

-¿ podrías bajar tu bloody rose?-pregunto Quinn quien aparecía de la nada-es muy peligrosa para nosotros...-

-Quinn...-dijo Rachel al verla.

-me encargare de estos tontos-dijo Quinn seriamente mientras tomaba a Puck de la remera-el director tendrá un reporte de esto...

-presidente Fabray...dijo puck suspirando.

-¿estas bien Rachel?-pregunto la rubia a la morocha.

-sanatana...-contesto ella como diciéndole que ella la salvo.

-llevatelos contigo, Fabray...-dijo la latina sin mas guardando su arma en su chaqueta.

-Jake... ¿porque no detuviste a Puck?-pregunto enojada-también eres responsable de esto... entonces en cuanto a esas chicas borremos sus recuerdos de esta noche y llevaremos con el director...-y ahí apareció Harmony saltando de un árbol y empezó a borrarles la memoria-...¿esta bien?-

-si... gracias por ayudar-contesto Rachel.

-lamento si esto te trae malos recuerdos... Rachel-dijo Quinn con cierto aire de tristeza.

-no... esta bien... en no hizo nada-dijo tratando de cubrir la herida.

-nos vamos-dijo Santana tomando a Rachel de la muñeca.

-Santana...-dijo Rachel quejándose. Quinn solo los vio con el ceño fruncido-Santana...-se volvió a quejar cuando estaban los suficientemente lejos-¿porque siempre tienes que ser tan grosera con Quinn?-

-huele mucho a sangre aqui... me enferma-dijo se saco el su corbata y la ato en la mano de Rachel como si fuera una venda.

-Santana...

-a ella le gusta tu sangre... es una prueba que solo lo hacen los animales-dijo mientras se iva y dejaba sola a Rachel.

_La oscuridad que ha tenido en el corazón de Santana desde hace 4 años..._

_me pregunto... si ni siquiera yo me podría liberarme de ella..._

_aunque hubiera pensado que podríamos ser mas unidas..._

_se tiene como si me hubiera alejado mas y mas..._

_y me pregunto si hay algo que pueda hacer..._

**continuara...**

**holaaa... amigos esta historia esta basada en el anime vampire knight..**

**Quinn es kaname**

**Rachel es yuuki**

**Santana es zero**

**a por cierto Rachel no es una vampieza ... aun**

**y gracias por sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo**

**aaa y perdon por tardar**


	4. El secreto de Santana

**Vampire Ladies**

**Capitulo III: El secreto de Santana.**

Después del accidente en el patio, Rachel fue al baño del director a limpiarse. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Santana entraba al baño.

-¡espera! ¿Qué haces porque entras así como si nada?-pregunto enojada por no saber esperar.

-los baños de mi dormitorio están cerrado hasta mañana… así que el baño del director es el único disponible-explico explico con tranquilidad.

-¡no empieces a desvestirte delante de una chica!-dijo lanzándole un botellita de shampoo. Al ver que se detenía a pensarlo-Ey acabas de pensar "_bueno no pareces una chica_" ,¿verdad?... pues si lo soy-dijo volviendo frente al espejo. Santana se acerco a ella y la olfateo-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañada.

-ya no hueles a sangre-dijo volteándose para llenar la tina con agua.

-que molesta eres…-dijo con el ceño fruncido-claro mi mano dejo de sangrar… pero sabes, si en verdad fuera como las leyendas, probablemente me convierta en vampiro…-agrego mirando su mano. El rostro de Santana solo se endureció al escuchar eso-también fui atacada por un vampiro hace diez años… me pregunto si mi sangre es tan deliciosa…-Santana miro a Rachel y gimió por debajo. Rachel estaba tan distraída que no la escucho-¡pero hare lo que sea para que este a salvo! ¡Soy la guardiana de la noche y del día! ¡No importa cuantos vampiros me muerda, solo me sanare de inmediato!-agrego en eso Santana salio de la habitación dejando una enojada y fastidiada Rachel.

Del otro lado de la puerta Santana estaba jadeando, alterada tratando de respirar bien.

-_no…-_susurro Santana e impulsivamente salieron sus colmillos lastimándose ligeramente el labio y lamiéndose la herida-_no te acerques…_

…

En otro lado… en la sala principal de la clase nocturna. Jake y Puck estaban hablando.

-Diez días de suspensión eh?...-dijo Puck suspirando-pero la verdad valió la pena, la sangre de Rachel-agrego con una sonrisa recordando.

-si dices eso de nuevo la presidenta Quinn se enfadara de nuevo-dijo Jake con un tono perezoso.

-justo lo que quería-dijo Puck-pero no creo que pueda seguir viviendo de las pastillas de sangre por mucho tiempo… su sangre tenia un olor tan delicioso, que solo…-

-Ey…-dijo Jake al ver a la presidenta venir por un pasillo.

La rubia se acerco a Puck y lo abofeteo. Este quedo sorprendido.

-¿solo que…?-pregunto Quinn enojada.

-L-lo siento-contesto mientras que ella se iba.

-¿estas seguro que eso lo que querías?-pregunto Jake.

-¡cállate! ¡cállate! ¡cállate! ¡cállate! ¡cállate!-dijo haciendo un berrienche de niño chiquito.

…

_Vampiros… bestias que toman forma humana y beben sangre de los humanos… la gente que no sabe se acerca a los vampiros… si se acercan… _

…

Ya sola en el baño del director. Santana no podía dejar de toser. Los recuerdos de la sangre solo su madre no la dejaban de agobiar.

-_se acabo el tiempo…-_pensó Santana. Mirándose al espejo-_hasta aquí llegue…-_sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

…

Era una mañana normal en el colegio Berry. Solo que este día era San Valentín. En el curso de Rachel un grupo de chicas estaban hablando aquí en le darán sus regalos. Como era costumbre las chicas le daban chocolate a la persona que le gustaban. Todas las chicas estaban emocionas menos dos. Rachel y Tina.

La morena podía escuchar su conversación.

-¿tienes todo preparado?-pregunto una de las chiquillas a otra del grupo.

-¡claro todo esta hecho a mano!-contesto la otra emocionada.

-¿a quien se lo darás?-pregunto otra de ellas.

-a Quinn-contesto otra emocionada.

Tina mira a Rachel sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-todas están impacientes ¿no lo crees?-pregunto.

-después de todo es el día del chocolate y se celebra ana vez al año-contesto con una sonrisa.

-las chicas dan chocolates a la personas y le confiesa su amor-dijo un chico que estaba cerca de ellas. Llamado Artie -que ridículo. Totalmente ridículo. ¡están vergonzoso para una escuela tan importante. Me opongo totalmente a este evento-dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-estas celoso porque no recibes ninguno-dijo Tina sin cambiar su expresión.

Detrás de la chicas había dos chicos totalmente deprimido.

-oh nosotros tal vez no recibamos nada-dijo desilusionado.

-malditos estudiantes de la clase nocturna.

Con Tina y Rachel de nuevo...

-¿y tu le darás un chocolate a alguien?-pregunto Rachel a Tina.

-hm... nadie especial-dijo con su misma expresión- y tu quien le darás uno?-pregunto a Rachel.

-eh yo a nadie-dijo nerviosa Rachel-porque preguntas?

-porque veo que tienes una receta en la mesa-contesto mostrando la receta que tenia.

-eh.. eso-dijo sonrojada tratando de taparlo con los brazos pero era muy evidente- no es lo que crees-

-¿entonces que es?-pregunto pero escucho un gruñido-alguien nos esta viendo por detrás-

-a pesar de que eres una vigilante, ¿aun así le darás un chocolate a alguien?-pregunto Santana que estaba detrás de ellas con tono irritado y cansado.

-esto es para expresar mis sentimientos de agradecimiento a la persona que a cuidado de mi-explico Rachel con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-aun no eh decidido si se lo daré-agrego sintiendo el calor en su cara-no haré nada malo-

-¿que? ¿a Santana?-se escucho un grito en todo el curso. Mientras que la otra intentaba callarla.

-es cierto tenemos a Santana-dijo el uno de los chicos.

-tiene buenas calificaciones y es buena en los deportes... si se trata de Santana un tenemos esperanzas... -agrego el otro chico. Y como respuesta recibió una mirada asesina de la latina.

-¿crees que deberíamos detenerlo?-pregunto Rachel en un susurro a Tina.

-Imposible-contesto esta-Es imposible-

...

En la oficina del director...

-bien, mañana es día de San Valentin... todos en la academia están muy emocionados...-dijo el director seriamente a Santana y Rachel-podrian descucrir el secreto de la clase nocturna... tienen que vigilar como siempre mis guardianes-

-¡si director!-dijo Rachel dispuesta como siempre. En cambio Santana gruño y dijo:

-por que no prohíbe este tipo de eventos-

-seria todo un caos si no lo hacemos-contesto el director-... debe permitirle expresar... para empezar los vampiros son definitivamente hermosos y correctos, con eso es suficientes... ademas nuestros aliados son personas talentosas y de confianza-agrego el director sin notar la cara de Santana.

-creo que dice "no los alabe frente a mi"-trato de explicar Rachel.

-S-si pues, los vampiros han sido enemigos del los humanos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero... -dijo el director levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la ventana- hay vampiros que desean coexistir con nosotros pacíficamente... estoy orgullos de las nuevas generaciones que educan a otros para unir a los vampiros y los humanos... Santana aunque ahora sea imposible... quisiera que algún día lo entendieras-

Rachel miro a Santana.

-sera imposible, miestras en pasado no desaparezca-contesto seria.

-¿porque son bestias que se alimenta de la sangre de personas y toman forma de humanos?-pregunto mirándola de reojo y viendo como Santana baja la cabeza.

-Oh... eh... eh... tome director... papa... este es mi regalo del día de San Valentin... -dijo mostrando unos cupones, tratando de cortar la tensión que había en en ambiente. Santana y el director miraron a Rachel ambos sorprendidos-toma uno para ti como siempre-

-genial-dijo el director al ver su regalo-unos cupones para mensajes en los hombros, gracias Rachel-mientras acariciaba su cabello en forma paternal.

-no haces cambiado desde la primaria-dijo Santana-cupón pata una esclava, valido por una vez-

-olvidalo... vamos... dijo tomandola la su muñeca sacándola de la dirección -vamos la hora del almuerzo ya casi termina-

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos...

_¿porque...? ¿porque el director dice esas cosas que lastiman a Santana?_-pensó Rachel.

Hace 4 años atrás... _El dia que Santana vino._

_-ella es Lopez Santana... su familia fue asesinada por un vampiro-dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz muy poco común en el-déjalo que tome un baño... tengo que atender a los policías-_

_-eh... el baño esta por allá...- al ver que ella no se movía pregunto-¿puedo acercarme?-al no obtener una respuesta, se acerco y la llevo hasta el baño-en la bañera hay agua caliente-al ver que aun no reaccionaba-entonces saquemos esto-dijo sacandole la campera que tenia, cuando se dio cuenta tenia todo el hombro lleno de sangre-a ver-dijo sumergiendo un paño en el agua caliente y empezó a limpiarle toda la sangre- espero que no tengas ninguna herida-_

_En el presente...  
_

_No se porque tenia tanto cuidado... Tal vez porque sentía que la chica frente de mi re rompería..._

_..._

__**Continuara... XD**

**disculpen si tarde es que tenia un clase de depresión emocional pero ya esta todo bien :D**

**disculpen mis errores soy novata en esto jejeje XD**


	5. Chapter 5 el Secreto de Santana

**Vampire Ladies**

**Capitulo IV: El secreto de Santana (parte II) y el día de San Valentin.**

Era ya por la tarde. En el cambio de hora todas las chicas estaba peor que de costumbre. Rachel trataba de contener a un grupo de chica mientras que Santana hablaba un solo tres chicas. Rachel observaba como Santana le negaba a esas chicas.

En la sala de la clase de nocturna…

-como siempre tan llenas de energía-dijo Sam, la mano derecha de Quinn, sonriendo al escuchar el escándalo.

-dicen que mañana es el día de San Valentin-dijo Jacob Puckerman, el primo de Noah "Puck" Puckerman, bostezando.

-me pregunto cuantos me darán este año-dijo Puck, que estaba sentado a lado de su primo, emocionado y orgullos- Jake ¿quieres competir? A ver quien recibe más-

-no empieces-contesto irritado por la actitud molesta de su pariente.

-que molesto-dijo Mike desde su lugar.

-podrías recibir muchos chocolates, Mike-dijo Ryder feliz.

-presidenta Quinn-dijo Marley al ver bajar a la rubia, acompañada de su fiel amiga Harmony, de las escaleras.

-buenas tarde, presidenta Quinn-saludo Ryder.

-¿nos vamos?-dijo la rubia seriamente.

En la entrada de los dormitorios luna…

Rachel hace sonar un silbato. Haciendo que todas las chicas le preste atención.

-no pueden cruzar las puertas no es su sector-dijo Rachel con seriedad.

-solo quiero darle mi chocolate-dijo una chica, llamada Julia, tratando de subir por el muro.

-tu la de ahí… no subas por la pared-dijo Rachel señalándola.

-cuidado-dijo la tal Julia cayendo hacia atrás. Todas cerraron los ojos esperando la caída pero no paso ya que Santana la atrapo a tiempo- G-gracias- contesto entre sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Santana eres genial-dijo Rachel.

Santana solo miro a la chica con enojo. La chica solo se puso más nerviosa.

-lo siento-dijo esta alejándose lentamente para no alterarla mas.

-si alguien mas rompe las reglas, el evento será cancelado-dijo Santana seriamente. Todas las chicas empezaron a grita "¿Qué?" enojadas con Santana.

Rachel por otro lado miraba a Santana con tristeza-_no tiene que decir cosas que hagan que las estudiantes te odien-_pensaba.

En eso las puertas se abrían y los estudiantes de los dormitorios de la clase salían.

Rachel los miraba esperando que apareciera Quinn pero un las estudiantes empujaron a Rachel sacándola de su transe.

-Ey no empujen-dijo tratando de de controlarlas y miraba si venia Quinn.

Santana por su parte estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Puck como siempre saludaba a las chicas.

-¡buenos días!... ¿todas están bien hoy?-pregunto con su sonrisa habitual.

-lo estamos-contestaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-vamos, tu también háblales-dijo Puck a Jacob para que hable con las chicas.

-dije que no-gruño Jacob molesto por este alboroto.

-buenos días, Rachel-le susurro Quinn a Rachel.

-buenos días-le contesto nerviosa.

Los de la clase nocturna pasaban como siempre. Hasta que Quinn se detuvo lo demás también lo hicieron y miraron hacia donde estaba Santana. La rubia se acerco hasta quedar frente a Santana.

-Santana, ¿como te siente?-pregunto la rubia. Santana se sorprendio-cuídate-agrego con una sonrisa para después alejarse.

-¿quieres averiguarlo?-pregunto Santana enojada, apretando sus puños-siempre seré tu rival, Quinn-

-tks… ¿como se atreve?-susurro Puck. Sorprendido y enojado.

-Noah…-dijo su primo mirándolo seriamente sabiendo como es el temperamento de Puck.

Así los de la clase nocturna dirigieron a sus clases. Rachel miraba a Santana-_Santana… ¿Qué escondes?-_pensó-_Quinn debe saberlo-_

Agacho su cabeza-_no solo me estoy imaginado cosas… -_

Ya de noche en la cocina de los dormitorios Sol… Rachel cortaba chocolate.

_-cortar el chocolate… me pregunto si a Quinn se alegrara…_-luego de pensar bien lo que dijo-_no… es para agradecerle… para expresarle mi gratitud… si-_

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Santana. Suspiro agotada. Y se dirigió a su habitación. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos sintió mareada caminaba esta llegar a una esquina donde trataba de respirar.

-aunque quieras evitarlo o escapar de eso, no cambiara-dijo el director viendo como Santana se desplomaba en el piso- aun así te obligas a resistir hasta el ultimo momento-siguió hablando el director.

-cierra la boca-dijo la latina tratando de levantarse pero no lo lograba y volvía a caer.

-tómala…-dijo el hombre ofreciéndole un vaso lleno de agua y una pasilla- te hará sentir mejor-

Santana miro el vaso y recuerdos de su pasado le regresaron y por impulso lo tiro al suelo rompiendo el vaso de vidrio.

-últimamente tus ataque ocurren mas a menudo-comento el hombre-deberías despertar y entender que no puede seguir así por mas tiempo-miro a Santana que seguía agitada-no, ya lo sabes-

A la tarde del día siguiente… Rachel estaba bosteza con pereza y sueño.

-no dormiste mucho otra vez ¿verdad?-pregunto Tina con su seriedad de siempre.

-eh, solo un poco… -dijo rascándose la nunca.

-anoche llegaste mas tarde de lo usual-dijo Tina acomodando sus cosas-oh cierto tu chocolate hecho a mano-

-pensé hace uno, pero no me salio muy bien termine comprando chocolates en la tienda-dijo quitándole importancia.

-ya veo-dijo Tina levantando una ceja.

-falle en expresar mi gratitud-agrego Rachel agachando la cabeza.

-te podía escuchar… ¿Qué tanto hacías que llegaba hasta mis dormitorios?-dijo Santana como siempre detrás de ella.

-eso no es cierto-dijo Rachel mirando a Santana y luego le cayo en cuenta cuando Santana miro para otro lado.

-¡rápido, rápido! Antes de que aparezcan los vigilantes-dijo una de las chicas emocionadas.

-hora de trabajar-dijo Santana levantándose-vamos- y empezando a caminar.

-esperan-dijo Rachel levantándose igual Tina.

-bien ¡esfuérzate!- dijo Tina.

-si-contesto- nos vemos-

Mientras iban por los pasillos-_¿Por qué será?... hoy Santana no es la de siempre… ¿no será que…Santana le planea hacer algo a Quinn?... no puede ser… Santana no lo haría por ninguna razón-_

Ya en la entrada… los de la clase nocturna se sorprendieron al ver una cerca que los alejaba de las chicas.

-todas, calma, no empujen-dijo Rachel tratando de silenciarlas.

-OH se ve divertido-dijo Puck con entusiasmos.

-será un problema después de todo-dijo Mike con cierto enojo.

-ni me lo digas-dijo Jacob con el mismo tono de Mike.

-bien se da inicio del día de San Valentin… solo unas cuantas pueden das los chocolates… todos en la clase nocturna deben alinearse en su reja correspondiente y recibir todos los chocolates que pueda… esto no es un juego ¿entienden?... es algo seria para las chicas-dijo Rachel firmemente.

-voy a tomar unos de todas la clases posibles-dijo Puck emocionado y salio corriendo.

-no espera Noah todavía no-dijo Rachel tratando de controlarlo.

-Noah… compórtate ¿entendido?-dijo Quinn con una sonrisa al verlo detenerse.

-si presidenta Fabray-dijo sonriéndole nerviosamente.

-gracias… Quinn-dijo Rachel a Quinn y salio corriendo-_como esperaba de Quinn-_penso alegre-entonces empecemos-dijo emocionada a las chicas de la clase nocturna.

-gracias-dijo Ryder al recibir sus chocolates-gracias… ey Mike tu también debes recibir tus regalos. Lo siento señoritas Mike va a recibir sus regalos en un momento-dijo mientras lo llevaba a su casilla.

-presidenta Quinn-dijo alguien llamándole la atención-acepte esto por favor-

-muchas gracias-dijo la rubia recibiendo el regalo.

Mientras recibía sus regalos una celosa Marley lo observaba.

-tienten suerte de que la presidenta Quinn se amable-dijo con tono celoso.

-que miedo-dijo Jacob detrás de ella.

-tu también-dijo la chica mirando a su amigo que estaba lleno de regalos-deberías lucir mas feliz por recibir tantos regalos.

Después de que todos recibieran tantos regalos como podían. Se dirigieron a sus clases.

-buen trabajo, como siempre, Rachel-dijo Quinn cerca de la vigilante bajita.

-si… -contesto esta- _ya se va_-pensó.

-ten cuidado-agrego la rubia.

-_perdí la oportunidad de dárselo-_pensó mientras sacaba su regalo. Después la empujaron y se le cayó a piso. En ese momento Santana lo recoge.

-Quinn-la llama mientras le lanza el chocolate de Rachel y ella lo atrapaba-toma se te cayó este-

-Santana-dijo una nerviosa Rachel.

-lo tomare-dijo mirando la cajita-gracias Rachel-

-no es nada-dijo sonroja. Mientras los veía alejarse. Luego miro a Santana-¿Por qué tenias que dárselo?... aunque estabas enfadado-

-me molesto cuando te vi… me preguntaba porque no se lo diste-mientras recibía unos golpes suaves de la joven vigilante.

-pudo haberle dado problemas recibir un regalo de mi parte-dijo mirando para otro lado.

-¿eso que significa?-pregunto molesta Santana.

_-porque no es igual que yo-_pensó.

Mientras Santana miraba el cuello de Rachel que sintió la misma punzada que a la noche y se fue sin decir nada.

_-hace diez años Quinn me salvo la vida pero para ella no debio ser gran cosa-_pensó.

...

Mientras con Quinn caminaba a su clase. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-presidenta Quinn-dijo Harmony llamándole la atención-¿le molestaron? Yo los llevare…- dijo mostrándose servicial como siempre.

-con estos estarán bien-dijo dándole casi todos sus regalos-este el unico que me interesa-agrego mientras llevaba consigo el regalos de Rachel dándole un pequeño beso-cómetelos si quieres-

...

Con Rachel.

-entonces-dijo Rachel-voy a patrullar hoy-se dio la vuelta para ver a Santana pero ella ya no estaba-¿Santana?-

...

Mientras en el establo del colegio. Santana estaba respiraba con dificultad. Tratando de controlarse. Siento una presencia ajena.

-quien quieras que seas sal ahora-gruño aun tratando de calmarse.

-eh... eh...-dijo Julia apareciendo detrás de un árbol-yo... queria hablar contigo... hice esto para ti-dijo acercándose y mostrando le un regalo.

-vete-murmuro Santana.

-eh... yo...-

-QUE TE VALLAS-grito Santana. Asustando a la chica.

-yo...lo siento-dijo la chica entres de salir corriendo del lugar.

-¿que?-dijo mirando al caballo. Su caballo favorito. Lily.-no me veas con eso ojos-

...

Ya en la noche. Rachel buscaba a Santana aun.

-rayos-dijo Rachel mirando a todos lados-¿Santana donde estas?-

...

Mientras en las clases nocturna. Sam estaba leyendo una de las cartas de sus admiradoras. Sonriendo como tonto.

-Sam,¿donde están los demás?-pregunto Quinn a chico.

-¿eh?-dijo mirando a su presidenta. Luego miro a su alrededor solo estaban Quinn, Harmony y el en el salón-ahora que los dices, no están aquí ¿donde estarán?-

Quinn no respondió. Solo miro.

...

En el lago. Santana caminaba con un dolor en la cabeza. Cuando escucho unos paso delante de ella. Abrió los ojos vio a casi toda la clase nocturna delante de ella. saco su pistola "bloody rose" y la apunto a Puck que estaba delante de ella.

-¿que quieren... clase nocturna?-pregunto de manera despectiva.

-eres una insolente...-dijo Puck con tono de reproche-Santana Lopez-

-mostrar de esa actitud con la presidente Quinn-dijo Marley que estaba a la izquierda.

-¿de verdad vamos a hacerlo?-pregunto Sugar que estaba detrás de la latina.

-Sam dijo que no-dijo Mike que estaba alado de Sugar.

-Asi es, Puck, Marley-dijo Jacob que estaba alado de Marley-si la presidenta Quinn se entera, se va enfadar... Lopez deberías guardar es..-agrego tratando de acercase a ella pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaba ya en el piso. Abio los ojos totalmente sorprendido.

-que falto de clase-dijeron al mismo tiempo Mike y Sugar.

-cállense-gruño Jacob molesto levantándose.

-interesante-dijo Santana al ver que estaba rodeada-vengan a mi vampiros... ahora mismo estoy muy molesta-agrego con su sonrisa ladina.

-esa actitud...-dijo Puck con enojo. Luego el piso se empezó a congelar de el pasando por Santana llegando al lago-dije que eres una insolente-

-pensaba ser el medidor, pero...-dijo Jacob acomodándose el pelo y fuego se prendió el aire y cayo al suelo-ya no importa si algo sucede-

Santana estaba apuntandoles con mas firmeza y enojo.

-esperen un momento-dijo Rachel corriendo para ponerse alado de Santana-pelear esta prohibido ¿no esta escrito en su manual de estudiante?... como vigilante yo seré su primer oponente-

El fuego de Jacob desapareció.

-hizo su aparición-dijo Jacob.

-supongo-dijo Puck.

-si, el ambiente se fastidio-dijo Marley-vamos a clases-y todos la siguieron.

Cuando se quedaron a solas.

-tu también Santana ¿que estas haciendo?... es extraño que hagas estas cosas-dijo Rachel volteándose a ver. Santana la miraba de manera fría... mas de la usual.-Santana...-trato de agarrar de la muñeca pero esta se alejo.

-déjame sola...-gruño antes de marcharse.

Al ver la silueta de Santana desaparecer, Rachel miro al lago. Tratando de acomodar las ideas en su mente.

_-Santana se aleja y no me deja entrar en su corazón... siempre es lo mismo... y siempre sera así-_pensó apretando sus puños.

...

Rachel después de un rato va al baño del Director el único abierto a esa hora. Se sorprendió a ver a Santana en el suelo sentada con la cabeza mojada y la camisa desprendida.

-aquí esta... vas a pescar un resfriado-dijo la hija del director tomando una toalla y poniéndole sobre en la cabeza-... si no te secas... ahora...-dijo prendiéndole la camisa-también tienes que abotonar la camisa... esa parte de ti no a cambiado...-Santana no le quitaba la mirada de encima-al menos deberías hablarme... un poco-dijo la ultima parte en un susurro-oh... es cierto-dijo separándose de ella-toma te daré un chocolate-dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo. Era una bolita de chocolate-no me digas que es lo mismo desde que estamos en la primaria-acerco el chocolate a los labios de Santana y espero a que los abriera-¿porque pones esa cara?-pregunto al ver la cara de disgusto de Santana-rayos-agrego dándole la espalda.

Santana abrió la boca el ataque le volvió cuando vio los ojos, los labios y el cuello de Rachel. La latina puso su mano el hombro de Rachel.

-¿santana?-dijo confundida Rachel.

-te dije que me dejaras sola-hablo por primera vez desde que están en el baño. Se levanto y se fue. Dejando a Rachel confundida.

Ya sola en el baño miro al piso y se llevo una sorpresa al encontar una pastilla.

_-BL-XXXVO6 epsilon-_penso al ver pasilla-_¿que hace una pastilla de sangre aqui?-_

...

En el salon de la clase nocturna. Todos estaban reunidos.

-bueno, es algo que ya había expresado antes... ademas fue provocado por Puck-dijo Sam con una sonrisa-Santana me pregunto si algo habrá herido sus sentimientos de verdad-

-no hay mas remedio... por ahora-dijo Quinn mirando por la ventana-porque hace cuatro años después de es incidente... su vida cambio-agrego hablando de la latina.

**Continuara…**

**bien gracias a los que me dejaron un comentario y a los que me pusieron en su favorito.**

**les explicare porque de cada personaje.**

**Santana es Zero porque ambos son fríos, calculadores, tiene un mal humor y se dejan guiar por sus impulsos.**

**Quinn es Kaname porque ambos calmados, piensan antes de actuar y tienen un grupo fiel a ellos. Ademas son protectores con sus seres amados.**

**y Rachel es Yuuki porque ambas son amables, cariñosas, pequeñas y siempre quieren lo mejor para los demas anteponiéndose a su seguridad...**

**XDD**

**algún reviews…?**


	6. colmillos de arrepentimiento

******Para que no sabe actuialize es capitulo anterior es mas largo. **

**Vampire Ladies:**

**Capitulo IV: Comillos de arrepentimiento**

-¡aquí tienen!… ¡la tradicional mayonesa con tomate y perejil mezcladas con la tradicional carne, vegetales y crema!-dijo el director poniendo la comida en la mesa con su sonrisa-¡hecha a mano! ¡Hecha a mano! ¡Hecha a mano!-agrego saltando a la cocina.

Santana miraba con desconfianza a la comida, cansada de la tontería de su tutor. Mientras que Rachel siempre feliz.

-y creí que por la mañanas no estaría así-dijo en un gruñido la latina mirando la comida que tenia al frente.

-es raro llamar tradicional a eso-comento Rachel mientras comía.

-haces que critique en el momento inapropiado-le dijo Santana suspirando.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Rachel sin entender.

-Bien, sonrían-dijo de la nada el director tomando una foto. La cual Rachel comía y Santana se cubría con su manos.

-¿pero que esta haciendo?-pregunto Santana enojada.

-una foto conmemorativa-respondió feliz el director mostrándoles la foto-porque hoy no estarán trabajando como guardianes… si no que por primera vez harán el trabajo como vigilantes-

Tanto Santana como Rachel estaban sorprendidas se miraron.

-¿ah?-dijeron al unísono.

…

En los dormitorios Luna. Todos estaban en la sala principal con sus pijamas puestos.

-¿inspecciones en los dormitorios?-pregunto Puck.

-ya veo-dijo Quinn miro a Harmony-la chica solo asintió.

-hay que ver, no hay manera de saber lo que piensa como piensa el director-dijo Marley desde un rincón.

-no importa mientras no tengas nada que consideren malo si lo encuentran-dijo Mike con voz calma.

-es cierto-concordó Puck mientras disfrutaba de una taza de Te-mientras no tengamos nada fuera de lo normal, no importa las inspecciones-

-Puck, tu aun no recoges toda es ropa tirada del piso ¿no?-pregunto Mike lo miraba.

-no importa... esta hecha de la mejor seda... aun así aunque no las recoja no seria nada vergonzoso-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿eso crees?-pregunto Marley.

-Noah, ven acompáñame-pidió su primo que se acerco mucho a el.

...

-¿que pasa, jake?-pregunto un soñoliento Puck. Mientras entraba a su habitación-estoy cansado-

-noah, no digas eso-dijo Jake mientras encerraba a Puck contra la pared-tendras que aceptarlo-

-¿eh?-

-tu montaña de basura no tiene utilidad-dijo mientras miraba libros, muebles y copas todo rotos.

-¿como que basura?-pregunto ofendido-son cosas que la presidenta Quinn a dejado... es una colección de tesoros-

-¿incluso un tenedor roto?-pregunto su primo incrédulo-sabes que si la presidenta Quinn se da cuenta...-

-es una colección que me trae recuerdos-dijo quitandole el tenedor que tenia Jake-ah, no me digas que quieres esto... te lo daré-agrego dándole la espalda hasta que sinto un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda.

-claro que n...-dijo mirando a la puerta. se quedo estático. Enfrente de su habitación estaba la presidenta Quinn con la mirada sombría.

-presidenta Quinn...-murmuro Puck asustado.

-Noah... deberia discutir contigo de nuevo las reglas del dormitorios-su voz sonaba calmada.

-no es lo que cree...- dijo Puck re procediendo-presidenta es solo que...-Quinn frunció el ceño y los focos del techo reventaron. Jake miro hacia Puck que ya no estaba. estaba tirado en el suelo con los trozos de vidrio en la mano-otro tesoro-dijo con admiración. Hasta que se dio cuenta frente a quien estaba. Jake sabia que se venia un lio asi que decidio salir antes de que lo agarren a el también.

...

Mientras en los dormitorios sol Rachel estaba pasando por los pasillos.

-confiscare eso-dijo Rachel mientras le quitaba unas fotos a una chica.

-¿eh? pero si sino algunas fotografias-dijo la chica.

-las tomaste sin un permiso-se justifico Rachel-es un gran problema-

-tu no entiende-sollozo la chica.

-no...

-es cierto, Berry, tu no lo entiendes-dijo el delegado de la clase detrás de una esquina.

-¿delegado?-pregunto al verlo ahí.

-desde el punto de vista de los vigilantes... son muy cercanos a los del dormitorio nocturno... aferrándose a ellos y acercándose mas-dijo el delegado cerca Rachel-hay muchas personas celosas de ustedes-le grito básicamente en la cara.

-confiscado-dijo por detrás Santana quitandole el albunes de fotos.

-pues entonces...-dijo Rachel retrocedido.

-no lo hagas-rogó el delegado.

...

Después de confiscar todo el colegio. Rachel subía por la azotea con una bolsa gigante de fotos.

-Rayos... aunque no es que no entiendan por que toman todas estas fotos... todos ellos son muy hermosos-dijo mirando las fotos-_los vampiros solo son...-_pensó mientras subía las escaleras. Miro por la ventana y vio a Santana sentada a la sombra de un árbol-Rayos, Santana se escapo de nuevo...- murmuro.

**Continuara...**

**disculpen la tardanza... es que no me sentía muy bien. y aun no me siento bien.**

**Pero pronto seguiré ya que entre de vacaciones y quizás me vaya a lo de mis tios ellos tienen computadora... creo.**

**espero que les halla gustado XD**

**algun comentario? ... **


	7. Chapter 7lamento tanto la tardanza

**Chicos/chicas disculpen Hoy no podre actualizar como pensaba. La computadora me esta jugando una mala, muy mala broma. Y la verdad no estoy de humor para poder seguir escribiendo.**

**Pero no importa cuanto me cueste actualizare las dos historias que tengo y escribiré una nueva historia que eh titulado "..." el titulo todavía no lo tengo, pero lo tendré todo para el próximo domingo o me romper mis manos con un martillo. Promesa.  
**

**gracias a todos por aguntarme tanto tiempo :D**


	8. Chapter 8 colmillo de arrepentimien II

**Capitulo IV: Comillos de arrepentimiento (parte II)**

**Hola! aqui les dejo este capitulo los iento si los hice esperar mucho :D**

**Cancion de empienzo: ****ON OFF - Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi**

Santana por otro lado miraba el movimiento de las hojas al compás del viento sola para intentar calmar el dolor de su garganta. Estaba sacando sus pastillas de sangre cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien la interrumpió.

-Santana… otras vez te estas escapando-acuso nada mas ni menos que Rachel que venia corriendo a ella. La latina se puso de pie.

-ya termine-dijo secante mientras se alejaba, sin mirarla.

…

Ya era de tarde. Santana y Rachel tenían que inspeccionar a los de los dormitorios Luna.

-es la primera vez que voy a los dormitorios luna… estoy algo nerviosa-dijo mientras cruzaba la entrada de los dormitorios.

Un anciano con una verruga en la nariz, el la entrada los recibió. Los miro detenidamente a las dos. Rachel se escondió detrás de Santana ante la mirada del hombre. En cambio Santana ni se inmuto.

-vigilantes ¿eh?-dijo ese anciano-adelante-

Así siguieron de largo sin decir nada. Rachel miraba fijamente a Santana que caminaba unos pasos mas delante de ella.

…

En los dormitorios Luna…

-sáquelo todo afuera-dijo Quinn que estaba apoyada contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Mientras venia a sus "compañeros" sacar la basura del cuarto de Puck-voy a cansarme ponto de esto-su voz era seria y neutral.

-la agencia se va enfadar-dijo mientras se llevaba una de las cajas

-es difícil ser modelo-dijo Sam con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba otras de las cajas.

-mi colección…-dijo Puck llorando en el piso.

-sin remordimiento, Noah-dijo Jake mientras se llevaba la ultima caja.

…

Con Santana y Rachel… estaban cerca de la entrada subiendo unos escalones. Cuando Rachel se adelanto.

-a cierto antes de revisar los dormitorios dame lo que tienes en los bolsillos-dijo Rachel parada frente a Santana. Santana la miro sorprendida y luego desvío la mirada-escondes algo ¿verdad? ¿Qué van a pensar los demás si escondes cosas como esas?-agrego mientras daba un paso y patinaba. Santana se dio cuanta y trato de atraparla pero no pudo y ambas cayeron al piso. La cara de Santana era primero de sorpresa y luego de desagrado. Trato de quitarse a Rachel de encima-lo tengo-dijo mientras sacaba una cajita-¿esto es medicina?-pregunto Rachel.

-no tienes nada que ver contigo-dijo de manera fría mientras le quitaba la cajita, para luego alejarse.

-Santana-dijo mientras se alejaba-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto mientras la seguia-¿te sientes mal?-

…

Mientras desde las ventanas de los dormitorios. Quinn los observa alejarse.

-parece que los vigilantes se fueron por algo-dijo Mike que pasaba a lado de Quinn.

-la inspección tendrá que esperar-comento Sam que también pasaba.

-¿QUE?-pregunto Puck mientras se acercaba a la ventana para verlos-¿después de arrebatarme la poca felicidad que tengo?-pregunto alterado. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y de lo cerca de quien estaba. Para luego alejarse lentamente. Al recibir una mirada fría de Quinn.

Luego la cara de enojo de Quinn se calmo para transformarse en una mueca de tristeza. Al pensar en Rachel siguiendo a Santana.

...

Fuera del colegio Santana de iba y Rachel la seguía para que le de una explicación.

-espera, Santana-dijo al estar en el borde de la entrada-te las iba a devolver de todas formas, no tenias que quitármelas así-

Al ver que Santana no escuchaba._-¿Qué hago? Voy con el director o…-_pensó Rachel.

…

Ya en la cuidad. Rachel caminaba por una calle concurrida buscando a Santana y preguntándose donde estará. Mientras caminaba y veía a la gente mas se asustaba y apresuraba el paso. Hasta que choco una señora y se disculpo varias veces. Y se largo a corre la gente mas se asustaba y apresuraba el paso. Hasta que choco una señora y se disculpo varias veces. Después de haber corrido un poco se sentó en una banca para descansar. Al pensar que patética por asustarse por nada. Los recuerdos del pasado le volvían a la cabeza. El color rojo es lo que la aterra. Se asusto haber algo rojo pasar delante de ella. Y se tranquiliza al ver a un niño con un globo rojo correr.

Se acerca a ver que al niño se lo atoro en el un árbol. Cuando tuvo el globo y se lo quiso dar el niño salio corriendo. Entonces lo sigue.

...

-aquí tienes-dijo el cocinero a Santana poniendo un plato de comida delante de ella. Esta lo miro confundida, ella no pidió nada- adelante come es cortesía de la casa-dijo el hombre mientras sonreía y volvía a la cocina. Santana sonrió ante el gesto y probo de la comida.

...

Mientras Rachel aun seguía al niño en la parte mas alejada de la ciudad. No pasaba nadie por las calles. Vio al niño correr mas y mas-pequeño-dijo Rachel persiguiéndolo. Hasta que lo vio parado delante de una fuente seca-hey, pequeño... olvidaste tu globo allá-dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. no se dio cuenta que una mujer estaba detrás de ella. Se acerco caminado-es tuyo ¿verdad?... toma-dijo acercando el globo al pequeño.

El pequeño acerco lentamente su mano pero en vez de tomar el globo agarro la manga de Rachel. la morena se asusto-¿que? ¿que sucede?-pregunto asustada. El pequeño levanto la mirada roja mostró sus colmillos. Rachel se asusto mas y pego un grito al sentir la mordida en mu mano.

...

Santana seguia probando la comida en ese lugar de comida. Hasta que escucho un grito a lo lejos. Era un grito de Rachel reconocería su voz donde sea. Y salio de lugar como si el alma se la llevase el diablo. Tenia que llegar a tiempo.

...

Rachel seguía huyendo. Se podía escuchar la risa del niño pero no podía ver. Subió por unas escaleras de una iglesia abandonada al parecer_-¿que fue es? ¿un vampiro?-_pensó mientras llegaba a la pare mas alta de ese lugar y se escondía en un rincón_-un vampiro... NO... porque todos los vampiros que conozco... son hermosos y admirados por todos...-_pensó recodando a todos los vampiros de su academia_-tengo miedo... tengo miedo... los vampiros... me comerán-_dijo la voz me mi pasado recodando mi primer recuerdo_-NO-_pensó firmemente mientras se ponía de pie lista para atacar y sacaba su arma.

...

Mientras Santana seguía las huellas de Rachel. Vio que desde el cielo callo una mujer. Fue rápida y le dio una patada en el estomago y la mando a volar contra una puerta-así que perdiste tu parte humana...-dijo Santana mientras sacaba su arma y le apuntaba a la mujer que volvía corriendo a ella. La mujer solo se detuvo unos pasos delante de ella.

-C-ca... ma... rada-dijo la mujer con una voz de ultra tumba-camarada-

-silencio-dijo disparandole a la mujer. Entonces vio al un pequeño delante de ella.

…

Rachel era acorralado por el pequeño vampiro. Este lanzaba sus garras para lastimarla y lo logro. Rasguño su mejilla, ante eso Rachel lo lanzo lejos y callo en una rueda y este empezó a girar, logrando que la canana de la iglesia sonara. El ruido era ensordecedor. Hizo que Rachel se tapara los odios. El pequeño se río ante el sufrimiento de la guardiana, y se lanzo al ataque. Rachel cerro lo ojos esperando que llegara el ataque que nunca llego. La morocha abrió los ojos para su sorpresa el pequeño estaba mirando hacia la ventana atemorizado. Rachel también vio hacia la ventana y se sorprendió.

-pobrecillo, haber terminado así-dijo con una voz calmada, nada más ni menos que Quinn Fabray. Con su elegante uniforme blanco de la academia Berry. Mientras se acercaba a Rachel y la abrazaba por la espalda-sin embargo…-

-Quinn-dijo Rachel en un murmuro. Mientras que Quinn el tapaba los ojos a Rachel.

-… lastimaste a alguien muy impórtate para mi-dijo mientras sus ojos se volvieron ojos. El pequeño la miro asustado y sorprendido. Ráfagas de viento vinieron a mucha velocidad.

-Quinn…- volvió a murmurar Rachel. Mientras que Quinn retiraba su mano con delicadeza del rostro de la morena.

-termino-dijo Quinn explicando que el pequeño no estaba.

-eso era…-empezó a decir Rachel.

-un nivel E…-termino de decir Quinn mirando a Rachel.

-¿un nivel E?... entonces no era un vampiro… ¿verdad?-pregunto ligeramente ilusionada.

-no…-dijo la rubia ni dejar de mirar a Rachel-siguen siendo vampiros… -

-P-pero…-trato de replicar.

-tuviste muchos problemas…-dijo mientras limpiaba y acariciaba la mejilla de Rachel. Mientras le sonreía-venir a un lugar, donde podrías lastimada… y además tu sola-dijo mientras acercaba la mano lastimada de Rachel a su boca. Rachel la retiro la mano rápidamente.

-estaba… buscando a Santana…-se excuso avergonzada.

-ya veo…-dijo poniendo una cara seria-ella ya volvió al dormitorio… te llevare de vuelta-dijo seriamente mientras la tomaba de la mano.

…

Cerca de Rachel y Quinn, Santana estaba tratando de respirar bien, controlando sus impulsos, mientras la garganta se la secaba_-el olor a sangre hace peligroso este lugar-_peso Santana mientras bajaba por las escalera lo mas rápido que podía para no ser descubierta.

…

Ya a la noche… a la hora de dormir. En la habitación de Rachel y Tina.

-todo listo-dijo Rachel ya bañada y cambiada-me voy a patrullar como siempre-

-ya es de noche… y sigues con energía, Rachel… aun estando herida-dijo Tina desde su cama, mientras Leia un libro.

-solo es un rasguño-explico con una sonrisa-me ocurre muy a menudo… hasta luego…- mientras cerraba la puerta antes de irse.

-parece… como si quisiera lucir mas feliz-se dijo Tina mirando la puerta.

…

En otra parte… en la oficina del directo…

-una vez mas fuiste a la única que no engañaron… como lo pensaba… Quinn fuiste capaz de evitar un derramamiento de sangre humana… aun en los vampiros eres un nivel diferente… un vampiro entre vampiros… una pura sangre… heredera directamente el poder de los mas antiguos vampiros… una existencia temida incluso de otros vampiros…-dijo el director Berry. Mientras veía a Quinn tomar un vaso de sangre artificial.

-Director Berry…-dijo Quinn mientras dejaba la copa en la mesita ratonera-le he dicho cosas porque he depositado mi fe en usted…-dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio de directo-… pero dejar a Santana con lo estudiantes normales por mas tiempo será…-dijo atrapando su manos contra el escritorio y rompiéndolo-¿pretende dejarla ahí, donde amenace la paz por la que tanto a trabajado?-

El director solo agacho al cabeza frunciendo el ceño…

…

Mientras con Rachel… esta se fue a busca a Santana a su habitación.

-¿Santana? Puedo pasar?-pregunto mientras abría la puerta y miraba en búsqueda de la latina pero esta ya no estaba-me pregunto si abra estado aquí-se dijo Rachel en voz baja.

…

De vuelta en la oficina del director…

-los padres de Santana fueron asesinados por un vampiro… fue rescatada milagrosamente de ese mar de sangre… ¿podrías hacerla pasar por un sufrimiento después de eso?-pregunto el director a Quinn.

-pero quien los ataco no era un vampiro cualquiera… era una pura sangre como yo-explico Quinn en un susurro.

…

Mientras Santana no dejaba de toser al fina de las escaleras, trataba de controlarse… a su mente venia imágenes de Rachel y Quinn… también de Rachel cuando estaba sobre ella… se sentó en las escaleras tratando de calmarse.

…

Por otro lado no muy lejos Rachel paseaba por los pasillos, hasta que los recuerdos de esa tarde se colaron a su mente-_¿eso era… un vampiro?-_pensó temblando

…

De vuelta con Santana escucho unos pasos y se voltea ver. Era Rachel que estaba parada ahí sobre las escaleras.

-Santana…-Rachel sonrío al ver por fin.

…

-ya deberías saberlo… que ella ha visto que su vida normal esta por terminar… ex cazador de vampiro LeRoy Berry-dijo Quinn al director este agacho su cabeza.

…

-yo… creo que empiezo a entender lo que me dices-dijo Rachel a Santana mientras esta se levantaba-… hay vampiros que dan mucho miedo ahí afuera… no eso no era un vampiro…-Rachel siguió hablando mientras se acerba a Santana-… era… bestia que se trasformo en humano…-dijo Rachel las mismas palabras que Santana le había dicho antes. Mientras Santana agachaba la cabeza.

…

-es un horrible destino que no se puede evitar…-dijo Quinn mirando al director, ex cazador.

…

-aléjate-dijo fuertemente Santana a Rachel. Esta retrocedió asustada.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto-aun quiero hablar contigo… quiero que me cuentes cosas tuyas, porque somos igua-no pudo terminar la frase.

-no-dijo Santana con una voz penosa y firme-no-susurro.

-lo siento-se disculpo triste Rachel-estaba siendo egoísta… pensaba que compartiríamos el mismo miedo y dolor… fui una tonta-dijo dándose la vuelta. Santana comprendió que dijo había lastimado a Rachel.

-Rach-intento detenerla tomándola de la mano lastima haciendo que las vendas con sangre se abrieran. Santana se tensiono en su lugar. El olor a sangre le vino de golpe.

…

Los humanos mordidos por puras sangres…-Quinn hablaba con el director.

…

Santana hasta abrazando a Rachel por la espalda. Le tapas su lengua por el cuello.

-¿S-Santana?-tartamudeo. Se sorprendió al ver los colmillos.

…

-… se transforman a vampiros-los ojos de Quinn se volvieron rojos.

…

Santana clavos sus colmillos en Rachel. Esta sintió un dolor pulsante en su cuello.-_ ¿Qué?-_pensó y luego vio las pastillas de sangre tiradas en el suelo.

-Santana… de-detente… no-dijo separándose de ella. Mientras se tapaba el cuello con una de sus manos._-ojos de color sangre, y colmillos sobre salidos de su boca… una bestia transformada en humana-_pensó mientras venia a Santana limpiarse la sangre de su boca.

…

-cuando un vampiro es mordido por un pura sangre solo pueden pasar dos cosas…-dijo Quinn explicándole al director-… su sangre se vuelve toxica para ellos y mueren… o… sufre una lenta transformación hasta convertirse en vampiros… es algo que hemos nacido como vampiros no podemos imaginar… -dijo Quinn con su voz calmada-… ella nunca podrá volver a ser una humana… después de luchar tanto tiempo contras sus instintos vampiricos… eso necesita mas fuerza de voluntad de la que puedo comprender… pero…-

…

-¿Por qué?...- susurro Rachel a Santana. Mientras su sangre caía al suelo.

-Rachel…-dijo ya cuando sus instintos se calmaron. La vio tan triste que lo único que pudo decir es-… lo siento- volteando su cabeza para un lado.

_-Santana? ¿Santana es una vampiresa?-_pensó Rachel asustada y sorprendida.

Canción del final: Still Doll - Kanon Wakeshima

**Ya esta ya termine de escribir este capitulo…**

**Agradezco a:**

HarukaIs : gracias por comentar a mi gustan ambas parejas por igual.

Mamastei : no te preocupes Britany aparecerá pronto. Gracias por comentar.

Riverchele : gracia por comentar :D

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora hasta la próxima no olviden comentar :D**


End file.
